Tales of the Teen Titans Annual Vol 1 3
| NextIssue = | Executive Editor = Dick Giordano | CoverArtist1 = George Pérez | Writer1_1 = Marv Wolfman | Writer1_2 = George Pérez | Penciler1_1 = George Pérez | Inker1_1 = Dick Giordano | Colourist1_1 = Adrienne Roy | Letterer1_1 = Ben Oda | Editor1_1 = Marv Wolfman | Editor1_2 = George Pérez | Quotation = Poor, poor Logan -- illusions die hard, don't they? | Speaker = The Terminator | StoryTitle1 = The Judas Contract: Book Four - Finale! | Synopsis1 = Nightwing and Jericho go to the H.I.V.E. base nestled in the Rocky Mountains. They sneak into the facility and discover that the Titans have been strapped to a giant machine which is slowly siphoning away their life energy. Nightwing and Jericho fight through a horde of H.I.V.E. shock troops but are eventually captured. The Terminator is surprised to see his son with the Titans and tries to bargain with the H.I.V.E. to let him go. The H.I.V.E. refuses however and Jericho takes this opportunity to possess his own father. Using the Terminator's body and weaponry, he frees the other Titans and begins fighting the H.I.V.E. Terra is enraged at Terminator and feels that his affection for Joey makes him weak. She accuses him of betraying her, not altogether different from how she betrayed the Titans. She loses complete control of her sanity and years for nothing more than the death of everyone in the room. Changeling refuses to believe that Tara has gone bad, and is certain that the Terminator has brainwashed her. Terra calls him a moron and confesses that she has always been conspiring with Slade against the Titans. Terra's powers rage out of control and twisting columns of rock begin growing from out of the floor and walls. Wonder Girl ensnares Terra in her golden lasso, but Terra knocks her off her feet with a geyser. Changeling turns into a giant serpent and tries to coil himself around her, but she keeps him at bay by hurling a wave of debris at him. One of the discarded chunks of sediment strikes Raven in the face, knocking her unconscious. As Terra's emotions are whipped into a greater frenzy, her powers become even more uncontrollable. Finally she causes a mountain of earth and debris to collapse down from the ceiling, killing herself in the process. The Titans bring Terra's body back to New York for burial. The funeral service is small and only the Titans and the Outsiders are in attendance. The Titans let Tara's surviving brother Geo-Force believe that she died heroically while fighting the H.I.V.E. From some distance away, Joey Wilson sheds a tear for Terra. His mother comforts him and speaks about the nobility of the Titans. She concludes with, "You'll do well with them". | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * ** * ** * Other Characters: * * ** ** ** ** ** ** * * * * Locations: * ** *** *** ** *** **** * Items: * * * * * Enervator Vehicles: * | Notes = * This issue is reprinted in New Teen Titans: The Judas Contract and . * This issue shipped on April 26th, 1984. * This issue makes reference to "Operation: Waterworks", a H.I.V.E. initiative to strongarm world leaders by destroying the city of Atlantis. This is revealed in greater detail in Tales of the Teen Titans #45-47. | Trivia = | Links = * Titanstower.com * New Teen Titans (Volume 1) series index at Comicbookdb.com * New Teen Titans (Volume 1) series index at the Grand Comics Database }} Category:Annuals